I Am Power
by Rasputin2099
Summary: Bella goes to the Volturi after both the Pack and the Cullens leave her. She wants a real family and the Volturi give her just that, they change her and she beomes the most powerful and feared vampire ever known to the vampire world. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Moping around for 6 months made me realize something that has been in front of me for so long. Edward is an ass and what I need is a family that won't leave me in the middle of the forest. And no I am not just talking about the Cullen's…about a week ago Jake left me there too saying, and I quote 'Im sick of your depressing ways Bella, what ever this is, its over' and he left me their, stunned. So one plane ticket and a car drive to the airport later, here I am standing at the terminal gate. "Are you sure a trip to Italy is what you want right now Bella?" Charlie questioned for the 100th time since I told him I was going. "Yes" I say definitely before pulling him into a tight embrace…if all goes to plan this will be the last time I will see Charlie. "I love you dad" I murmur into his shoulder. "Love you Bells" He whispers. He isn't good with emotions. "Anyone boarding flight 768 to Volterra, Italy please make your way to the appropriate terminal now; calling all 768 to Italy please make your way to the terminal. Thank you" The intercom lady informs mechanically. I sigh; this is going to be a good thing…I think.

I give Charlie one last wave before boarding the Jumbo Jet. I hope the Volturi will have me. I have learnt not to care about the Cullen's anymore. I can even say their names! I was so proud. Don't believe me? I will prove it. "EDWARD, ROASLIE, ALICE, JASPER, ESME, CARLISLE, EMMETT!" I yell getting all kinds of weird looks from my fellow passengers. Well I think I proved my point. I quickly make my way to my seat and pull out my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. This has to be my favorite love story of all time. After what felt like half an hour after lift off, I really needed to pee so I undid my seatbelt and was about to get up when a flight attendant made her way towards me. "Excuse me Miss, I would advise that you stay seated while the plane is landing" She says smiling kindly at me. Wait, Landing? Wow, it is amazing how much you can be dragged into a love story. I nod and sit down despite my protesting bladder.

The landing was smooth as silk and that was a good thing because the sooner I get off this plane…the sooner I can pee. "The plane has landed, please make your way to the exits" The pilot says over the loud speaker and I praise the lord that a toilet will be within my reach soon. I jump up and run off the plane before anyone else even got the chance to undo their seatbelts. From what I could tell, Volterra was a beautiful place but I was a bit…rushed. Soon enough I was exiting the rest room and making my way to the baggage collecting conveyer belts. I easily spotted my hot pink Nike bag and before I knew it I was chilling in the back seat of a taxi. "Where to Miss?" The driver questions raising an eyebrow at me. "Volturi Manor" I answer immediately and his eyes seem to widen in surprise. "Yes ma'am" he says efficiently ending that conversation. During the whole drive it was silent but every now and then I would notice the driver throwing me concerned looks, I chose to ignore them…I knew exactly what I was doing.

"There we are Miss" The driver informs me while pointing out the window. The car came to a stop and I looked at my hopefully new home. It was gorgeous. The old stone was slowly wearing away and the black iron gates gave it a sense of security. I just stared in awe for who knows how long until the driver insisted I give him the cash so he could 'get the hell out of this place' as he put it. I quickly grabbed my bag and pushed open the metal gate before slowly making my way up to the giant front door. I was starting to get nervous. What if they didn't want me? What if they thought I wouldn't have a power when I was changed so they just killed me? So many doubts were swirling around in my mind but the positive points won out over the negative so I carefully lifted my fragile hand to the hard concrete door.

My hand latched onto one of the door knockers and I swung it so a loud bang filled the almost silent air. That is one of the things I love about this castle already…humans feared it and all who lived inside it. I have this new love for fear ever since the Cullen's and the Pack ditched me. I want them to fear me so I have power over them like they had over me for all those years. They will feel what I felt and I am going to enjoy inflicting pain upon them. Maybe Jane could help… I was pulled out of my evil musings by a throat being cleared. My eyes snapped up to the source of the noise and I was almost stunned silent…I said almost. 

"Wow" I say, disbelieving. In front of me was a blonde haired god. One side of his fringe covered one of his blood red eyes. His tight black t-shirt showed off his stone hard abs and his tight skinny jeans showed off his well…you know. Once my eyes had done a full over view of the man standing in front of me they made their way back to his smirking face. "Like what you see?" He asks coming closer. "Yep" I say popping the 'p'. Since everyone in my life has abandoned me I had a random boost in confidence and I like it. He chuckled and it was only then I realized he was standing almost toe to toe with me. "What do you want human girl?" He asks looking intrigued by me. I giggle at him. "I want to be a part of your family Vampire boy" I answer him smiling smugly as his eyes widen slightly.

A grin spreads across his face and he bows. "Demetri at your service my lady" He says in his gorgeous English accent. I blush slightly and giggle at him. "Why thank you kind sir, I am Bella" I reply curtsying while grinning like a fool. He links his stone cold arm with mine and leads me into my new home. I was taking in everything I could…this place was beautiful. Demetri pushed open a set of large double doors which lead to three thrones occupied by who I can only assume to be Aro, Marcus and Caius. I walk forward to address Aro and all eyes are on me. "Aro, my name is Bella Swan, I want to join your family" I ask, holding my breath waiting for the answer that will change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously: __I walk forward to address Aro and all eyes are on me. "Aro, my name is Bella Swan, I want to join your family" I ask, holding my breath waiting for the answer that will change my life forever. _

**BPOV**

A big-ass grin spread across Aro's handsome face. "It would be a pleasure to accept you into our family my dear Bella, but I have one question" he says raising one of his perfect eyebrows. I nod happily. "Why?" He questions looking honestly curious. "Well, I had two gay-ass families that all ditched me and I want them to feel the pain I felt when they left me" I explain in an emotionless voice that only seems to widen Aro's smile. "Oh! This is so exciting" He screeches clapping his hands together. I think this is a good sign. "Volturi!" Caius yells suddenly causing me to jump slightly, much to the amusement of Demetri. The giant double doors open once again but this time 30 red eyed vampires entered, with all eyes glued to me. I smile and wave which most of them return…others just looked bored.

"Family, meet our newest member Bella!" Aro declares obviously as excited as I was about the whole situation. His statement was followed but a chorus of 'Hi Bella's' and 'Heya Newby' , I giggled at them and I could just tell that I was going to love it here.

"Hey" I answer so they didn't think I was rude. The room fell silent and everyone seemed to be looking at Aro so I did the same. "Bella, we would like you change you as soon as possible. Is there anything preventing the change from going forward tonight?" Aro asks once again raising his eyebrows. The room remains silent while I think over the question. Finally I had come to a decision. "Nope" I say casually and the whole Volturi cheered happily. Wow, I love my family already. Demetri hugged me tightly and I melted right into him. A girly giggle filled the air and my eyes snapped towards the sound.

The vampire had piercing red eyes and beautiful brunette hair. "Hi, I'm Chelsea" She says giggling as Demetri pulled my closer again. To say I was confused was a major understatement. "Dearest Bella, your change will occur when you want it too" Aro informs smiling encouragingly at me. I nod and grin back. "Now." I say definitely and Aro chuckles along with Caius and Marcus. "Very well, Felix" He says gesturing towards a vampire that very much reminded me of Emmett. He came and stood next to me and in front of Aro. "Change her" he says smiling, his eyes darting from me to Felix quickly. A loud growl of protest filled the air and before I even registered what had happened, I was up against a wall with Demetri standing protectively in front of me.

It took me a while to realize that the growl had actually come from Demetri. The whole family was watching us in surprised and smug expressions. "Something wrong Demetri?" Aro questions innocently. I could tell Demetri was trying hard to swallow the venom that was pooling in his mouth. "Felix…not…change…mine" he managed to get out through the venom. Understanding flashed across Aro's face before it was replaced by an evil smirk. "Felix" He says motioning him towards me but Demetri let out a menacing snarl and his glare was set on Felix. He yet again stepped forward and Demetri lunged at him before grabbing his left arm and ripping it from his body. After the attack he immediately retook his place in protecting me. Aww, he is too cute. I put my hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him. It seemed to have worked because he spun around and wrapped his strong, capable arms around me.

"Very well, Demetri, change her" Aro says looking pissed that Felix was missing an arm. With a swift nod Demetri collected me in his arms and walked at human pace out of the room. As we were leaving I heard Marcus trying to calm Aro down. "What did you expect…I felt that bond and it is one stronger than that of mates" He explained and my eyes widened slightly. Demetri, mate, my. So much to think about. A soft surface was suddenly pressed against my body and it was only then I realized I was in a bedroom. The room itself was beautiful, the walls were a deep blue with a black feature wall and the oak bed that I was currently lying on was like a centre piece. Demetri smiled before kissing my lips tenderly. "I will see you in three days, love" he says before sinking his pearly white teeth into the soft skin on my neck.

And so the pain begins…

**AN**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

To be honest I was ready for the pain but it never came…when I was with the Cullen's, they made the chang seem sooo painful and obviously they were on something because I feel no pain what so ever. Maybe I am just special. TAKE THAT GAY-ASS FAMILIES! Mwahaha. Hopefully this will be over soon because right now I just feel like I want to wake up but I physically can't, it is frustrating as hell. I think it will be done soon cause I can start to actually move my fingers and I can hear. I can't speak yet but I can smell. Speaking of smell…I keep picking up on a scent that smells like chocolate and lynx deodorant, Mmm yum. I can feel my hand in someone else's and I can hear their steady breathing. "Demetri, I assure you that she will wake up soon" A deep voice sounded throughout the room. Ahhh, so it is Demetri who is oozing that yummy smell. It must be him holding my hand too…Aww. "It has been 5 days Aro, I can't loose her" He says with a pained voice. Ugh, stupid inability to speak. "Have faith Demetri" Aro says before his foot steps echoed through the stone castle.

I really want to speak! Maybe if I try and move my mouth it will work. HEY! HEY! UGH! Damn it! "FRICKIN HELL!" I yell finally and it sounded like chiming bells. Wow that sounded up myself but I don't give a damn. "Bella?" Demetri's gorgeous voice follows my unexpected outburst. I snap my eyes open and look at him. He gasps looking at me with wide eyes. "Your beautiful" he mutters in surprise. I giggle. "Thank you, you aint so bad yourself" Just then Aro decided to make an appearance along with at least 10 of the guard. They all stopped dead in their tracks when all their eyes met mine. "B-Bella?" Aro stutters in utter disbelief. Hahaha I made a vampire stutter…watch out gay-ass families. "Yes Aro?" I ask innocently…I actually don't know why everyone seemed scared of me. "Your eyes" He murmurs still in shock. I sprinted into the bathroom and was back before they knew I was gone. A sinister smirk was plastered on my pale face.

"Wow" I say, smirk still in place. "Why weren't you screaming during the change?" Jane asks looking relieved but disappointed at the same time. Hmmm…good question. I shrug unknowingly and Demetri steps up next to me. "I say Bella should test her powers in the training room" He explains wrapping an arm protectively around me while glaring at all the males that were looking at me. I nod and kiss Demetri's cheek causing a huge grin to spread across his handsome face. "Very well" Aro says smiling now. He leads me to the 'training room' with Demetri close behind me. So protective…

Ok, I have to say the training room was different to what I expected. The best way to describe this room would be…BIG! It was just a huge room with absolutely nothing in it…I like it! "I adore this room!" I exclaim earning chuckles throughout my family. "Ok Bella, go to the middle of the room and we will send in your opponent. Don't be afraid to kill them, they are only going to die after this anyway" Caius explains look excited. The whole family apart from Demetri left the room and watched through a glass window. The vampire sent in looked scared…Mwahaha. He lunges at me but I am on the other side of the room so fast, he couldn't even get within 200 meters with me. He looked completely disorientated by me speed I took my chance on testing my 'powers'. I send all my want to be feared to the surface and the unexpecting vampire was sent up into flames. I looked over my shoulder at Demetri who had a proud grin on his face.

I didn't bother looking at the other members of my family because the 2nd victim was

already in the room. He looked into my eyes and shuddered. "Silver…"was all he mutters

before lunging at me. Ugh, so I have silver eyes…what is the big deal! I concentrated

and commanded the air to lift this pitiful vampire in the air. I made a pulling motion and

his arms were torn from his body. His screams of pain were like fuel to me. Once he was

just a torso and a head I sent him up in flames as well. I held my hand up telling Aro not

to send in another for a little while. Demetri ran top me and snaked his arms around my

waist. I leaned into his body and sighed. "So what's my power?" I ask Aro curiously

when he walked into the room. He seemed to visually gulp. "Pain" was all he said and I

grinned sadistically. "Good" I say kissing Demetri again before asking Aro to send in the

dead vampire. Before this one even got the chance to attack I stared at him and watched

as he burnt from the inside out.

I killed about 75 vampires in 2 hours and I escaped without a scratch on me. Even the

vamps with powers had no chance against me. Aro though it would be a good test to send

40 vamps in at once. At first I was in shock but as soon as they went into hunting stance I

sent them all into flames…at the same time. Seriously, I could take out the Volturi with

flick of my wrist…but I wont because I love my new family…lucky for them, not so

luck for my GAY-ASS families. "You are powerful young Bella" Aro states looking

ready to crap himself. Hahaha. "Wrong Aro, I Am Power" I say smiling smugly. He nods

looking scared again. I roll my eyes at him. "I will not harm my family Aro" I state

firmly and he grins. I smile back before leaning back into Demetri's chest.


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

Ugh, Sorry for the weird typing on the last chapter…word stuffed up! Anyway hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks


	5. AN

Authors note

I have decided to put this story on hold. I am focusing on one story at a time.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Own Twilight

**BPOV**

"Bella dear, you must be thirsty" Aro exclaims suddenly, almost as if he wanted to get away for me as soon as he could. I roll my eyes at him. "Well now that you mention it Aro, I am a bit peckish" I muse gliding towards the door with Demetri on my tail. I grab hold of his hand and lead him out of the castle and on to the streets of Volterra without a single glance back at Aro. "Hmmm, what am I hungry for?" I ask myself out loud getting a few weird looks from unexpecting humans. I focus on hearing anything that could lead me to my meal. _'Hey Bill, that ones alone…defenseless' _I hear one man whisper to another. My eyes snap up to the sound and I am met with two men around 34 eyeing up a girl who couldn't be more than 14. I grunt in disgust.

I begin to walk towards them but Demetri grabs my hand before they see me. "Bella?" he questions looking at me with one raised eyebrow. "I'm hungry" I whine inclining my head towards the men who begin to corner the innocent young girl. Demetri nods quickly before going to find a meal of his own…no doubt he would still be watching me though. I quicken my pace as the men grow closer and closer to the girl. "Hey boys, why don't you pick on someone your own size" I say coming up behind them. Their eyes travel over me and in synchronization they lick their lips. I heard Demetri snarl of disapproval. I could almost hear his mind chanting 'mine, mine, mine' over and over again. 

I walk down one of the many dark ally ways in Volterra with the two men following me. I come to a stop at the dead end and suddenly I realized the reason why the Volturi was situated in Volterra. It was so easy to have a meal with all these damn ally ways. "Who first?" I ask seductively, again a protesting growl projecting from somewhere out of sight. One man stepped forward wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Very well" I shrug stalking towards him. I could see his hard-on and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips. I was standing face-to-face with the first man and I placed my ice-cold hands on either side of his face. "Remember, you asked for this" I whisper leaning down to his neck where his pulse was beating, tempting me. I couldn't take it anymore and I sunk my razor sharp teeth into his buttery soft skin.

I moaned loudly as the sweet liquid soothed my aching throat. I only barely heard the disgusted gasp of the other man. He turned to go but I had already drained man number one. I latched onto his wrist and pouted at him. "Change your mind?" I ask putting on my best puppy dog face. The man looked torn, which was hard to believe. For all he knew I could be giving him a chance to get away, which I wasn't. He took to long to make his decision so I backed him up against the ally wall and sunk my teeth into him. He tasted better than the first, more pure. I burnt the remains of the bodies before exiting the ally looking as though I had accidentally gotten lost. Demetri was leaning against a shop door looking as hot as ever.

"We will be having guests, love" He says to me taking my hand in his while leading me back to the castle. "Oh?" I ask looking into his vibrant red eyes. "Yes. Aro has decided to throw a Vampire Ball in honor of me finding a mate" he explains grinning at me. A slow smile spread across my face. "Oh congratulations, who might the luck lady be?" I question teasingly and Demetri looks at me with wide eyes. "You!" he says exasperated and I hide my giggle. We were at the castle by now and I though I might play with him. "Me? Oh well that's too bad, I really had my eye on Felix" I sigh with fake disappointment. Demetri snarls and wraps me in his arms. "Mine" he demands looking me in the eyes. "Mine!" He growls and I can tell I am witnessing Demetri's animal. 

"Bella!" Felix's booming voice interrupted Demetri's claiming speech…if you could call it that. Aro, Caius and Marcus followed closely behind the giant vampire. Felix ripped me from Demetri's arms oblivious to the fact Demetri was no longer in control of himself. "You might want to-" I was in the middle of warning Felix about Demetri when a menacing snarl cut me off. Demetri was crouched down looking ready to rip Felix's head off. It was hot! Obviously Felix missed the fact that I was mated with Demetri because he looked confused as all hell. When Felix didn't put me down Demetri started to stalk towards us. "Mine" he snapped in warning. Felix seemed to understand because he dropped me instantly. I wasn't ready for it so I landed straight on my but. Ugh, some things never change.

A thunder-some growl erupted from Demetri's mouth before he raced towards me. He picked me up and held me at arms length, eyes scanning every inch of my body. When he was content that there was not harm done he seemed to calm down. He pulled me close to him and I nuzzle into his neck causing a delighted purr to sound up Demetri's chest. His eyes suddenly snapped towards Felix. "Idiot" He snaps and I giggle…welcome back Demetri.


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Twilight. Obviously.

**BPOV**

"Which irritating covens are you inviting to this…party?" Jane asks Aro with obvious disgust in her voice. I nod in agreement. Who wants a room full of arrogant 300 year old vampires? Not me. Aro looks disapprovingly at Jane. "Jane dear, I have yet to write the guest list" Aro explains. I roll my eyes at his disorganization. The 'party' was supposed to be 2 weeks from now. "Aro, if I may suggest you get a move on, we only have 2 weeks to prepare for the distasteful vampires who will be wandering around soon" I suggest. Anger seems to flash across Aro's face but I just raise an eyebrow at him and he seems to reign in his disagreement. "I completely agree, Isabella" he strangles out. Hmm, someone isn't used to getting the orders. "If you will excuse us, we have work to do" Aro gestures for him, Caius and Marcus to exit the room. I smile at them as they leave and I can't help but giggle, the merciless Volturi do have a fear after all.

"Pushing you place Isabella" Jane says raising her eyebrows at me. "Got that straight. Amazing what a little fear will get you, you must know what I mean Jane?" I ask curiously and a huge grin spreads across Jane's face as she nods. "Not to interrupt but I wanna play a game!" Felix's childish voice rises up from the corner of the room. I look at him incredulously and he just grins in return. "You play games in your free time?" I ask shocked. Demetri smiles sheepishly at me and I kiss him lightly on the lips. "Get a room!" Alec shouts snickering with Felix. I shrug and begin to drag Demetri from the room when Felix shouts out to us claiming that if we don't play the game with them he will surely DIE. I sigh and sit in the circle they had created on the floor. "What is this 'Oh so fabulous game'?" I ask rolling my eyes at myself…I can't believe I am playing a GAME.

"T-T-T-R-R-R-U-U-U-T-T-T-H-H-H OR D-D-D-A-A-A-R-R-R-E-E-E!" Alec and Felix draw out together and I laugh. This should be fun. "Ok, who's first?" I ask nonchalantly. "ME!" Demetri yells surprising the hell out of me. I nod and smile at his excitement. "Jane, truth or dare?" he asks dramatically. "Truth" she answers instantly…I assume that is because of past experiences. "Is it true that you have a crush on Felix and his childish ways?" he questions suspicion coloring his tone. I listen carefully to what was about to come out of her mouth which is what everyone must have been doing seeing as the room was absolutely silent. Demetri was suddenly rolling around on the floor, writhing in pain. "JANE!" I yell narrowing my eyes at her. Demetri sat up glaring daggers at Jane. "Yes" she whispers so quietly I almost missed it. Before anyone had time to react Aro entered again looking mighty proud of himself. "The invitations are sent" he exclaimed looking victorious.

Aro looked at all of us sitting in a circle and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing young ones?" he asks curiously. Everyone's eyes turned on me and I sighed rolling my eyes. "We were doing role-play. You know, practicing when our home will be swarming with pests" I offer with an innocent smile. Aro seemed to accept my excuse because he just sat at his usual spot on his throne. Everyone was throwing my grateful expressions and I mouthed 'You owe me' to every single one of them. "Isabella" Aro calls even though we were only 50 meters apart. "Yes Aro?" I reply curiously. "I have invited The Cullen's to the party" he explains watching me carefully. Gauging my reaction. Firstly I was pissed, then I was sad, then I was pissed again before lastly an evil smirk made its way onto my face. "Fabulous" I say, smiling innocently at Aro who looked please with my final reaction.

"If you wouldn't mind Aro, Jane and I were just about to…hunt" I say, my eyes flickering to Jane, we have to talk about our new discovery. "Of course Bella" Aro says gesturing for us to leave. I smile gratefully at him. I take hold of Jane's hand and drag her from the room. Before we were completely out of the room Aro spoke again, obviously thinking we were gone. "Is anyone else aware that with a blink of an eye Isabella could take over the Volturi?" A chorus of agreement followed causing me to giggle. When we were finally out of the castle and far away so they couldn't here I turned to Jane. "Felix, really?" I ask jokingly. "Demetri, really?" she teases back and I laugh. "Girllll, why didn't you tell me before!" I exclaim incredulously. "Forgot?" she says but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, at least tell me the details!" I insist and Jane nods defeated. "What do you want to know?" she questions sitting on the soft grass of the hill we were currently standing on. "When did it start?" I ask plonking down next to her. "Uhh, 95 years ago" she says matter of factly and I swear my jaw hit the earth core. "Ask him out!" I demand seriously and Jane shakes her head. "I don't want to be rejected Bella" I instantly felt sorry for her. "I wouldn't reject you" A familiar childlike voice says from behind us causing us both to squeal and turn around. Felix stood there with a goofy grin on his face staring at Jane. I run back to the Castle giving them the privacy they need. "Ahhh, I missed you" Demetri says taking me into his arms. I nuzzle his neck and kiss him passionately before going to find Marcus.

"Isabella, to what do I owe the honor" Marcus asks as I knock on his office door. "I was hoping I could talk to you" I ask shyly. He immediately nods and pulls out a chair for me.

"What is bothering you?" Marcus asks, always the observant one. "Many things Marcus, many things" I say before launching into all of my problems. I rambled about how I don't want my family to fear me and how I want my past families to fear me. He just sat and listened patiently. "Isabella, you have many problems, that is true. I will always be here if you need to talk to me but at this moment I would suggest a distraction" he offers with a slight smile. I nod. "Good thinking Marcus, thank you!" I say kissing his cheek before running to Demetri's and my room. "Demetri! Let us find Aro and ask if we can be in charge of decorating for our…party!"

**Authors Note. **

**I might be a bit slow in updating but I shall try! **

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I grabbed Demetri's hand before he even had the chance to blink. I rushed us down the halls towards where I could hear Aro wandering around his office. "Aro!" I call unable to control my excitement. I'm not sure where it came from but a distraction is exactly what I need and I plan on getting one. "Isabella, Demetri what is it you need?" he asks surprised as we burst into his large room. "We would like to offer our services in setting up for our little…party" I say grinning. Aro looked a little shocked seeing as my attitude towards the 'party' was sour not only 3 hours ago. "That would be greatly appreciated Isabella but we no longer require help" he explains and I frown at him. "Aro, I think it would be in everyone's best interest that my Bella helps with the decorations" Demetri suggests sounding a little on edge. Aro seems to think about this for a moment before a look of determination crosses his face. "I understand your concerns Demetri but like I said, I no longer need assistance" wrong move Aro, wrong move.

The cries of pain could be heard all around the castle. It didn't take long before the entire guard were standing outside Aro's office. "What was that Aro?" I ask innocently as he writhes in pain before my feet. I ease up on the pain and Aro looks up at me. "I would love some help" he chokes out and I stop the pain completely. "Good" I state grinning at him then turning back towards Demetri. "Lets plan!" I exclaim once again dragging him behind me. "Bella?" Demetri says as we plonk down on our bed. "What was that?" he asks incredulous. "I need this Demetri" I say sternly and he looks curious. "May I ask why?" he questions raising an eyebrow. I sigh. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You don't know what it's like to be able to see the fear in my families eyes when I enter a room. They don't trust me, Demetri and by me doing that to Aro proves that they are right not to trust me I guess" I say my eyes glued to the floor. I could sense him about to talk but I cut him off before he could.

"Maybe I should just go? You know, let everyone relax for a while" I suggest walking over to pack my bags. In a split half a second Demetri was in front of me with a defeated look on his face. "Please don't go" he begs looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I narrow my eyes at him. "Why shouldn't I go Demetri, I am stressed, I make people stressed and I almost KILLED Aro because he wouldn't let me decorate a room" I shake my head in disgust, sure if it was anyone else I would be on top of the world but I hurt MY FAMILY. "" Demetri says so fast I even missed it. "Whaaa?" I ask completely confused. His eyes connect with mine as he speaks. "Because I love you and I don't want you to leave me here…I don't want to be alone again" I jump into his arms and nuzzle my face into his neck, a content purr sounding in his chest. "I love you" I whisper into his stone chest.

"KNOCK KNOCK" Alec's voice sounds outside the door and I groan. "COME IN" I shout even though I knew he could have heard me if I whispered. "What up man?" Demetri asks as soon as Alec comes into view. "I am also on decorating duty" Alec mumbles looking peeved off. "Don't sound so excited" I mutter to him punching his shoulder lightly. "We can't all have a passion for decorating Bella" he retorts smirking and I giggle at him. "Guess your right" I mumble while sitting next to Demetri who had placed himself in the middle of our bed. "So where do we start?" Alec asks joining us on the bed. "Umm, colour theme" I state and we start brainstorming.

"Ok, so we have decided…Dark Blue and purple as the colour theme?" I confirm as the two boys nod smiling. "Good" I sigh in relief. It took 5 hours just for us to decide that. "I'm thirstyyyyyy" Alec whines like a child. I nod my head in agreement as the burn in my throat flares up. "Lets hunt" Demetri suggests and I roll my eyes. Why did I not think of that? "Yes!" Alec exclaims running from the room excitedly, Demetri and I hand in hand following closely behind him. The streets of Volterra are beautiful at…2.46 in the morning. Only sick humans are out at this time, best time to hunt if you ask me. I was wondering the streets alone because Demetri was to busy eating a pedophile that whistled at me. "Hey you!"

I whip my head around and come face-to-face with a man who looked to be in his early 20's. Hmmm, the younger the sweeter I say. "How much?" he asks and I gasp. Did I look like cheap one night stand? No one told me if I did. I slap the guy so hard I actually snapped his neck. I shrug and eat my meal before running off to ask Alec if I looked like a stripper. I quickly found him and Demetri perched on one of the shop roof tops. "Guys" I say in a casual greeting. "Bella" Alec says smiling at me. Demetri comes up to me and hugs me tightly. "You don't look like a stripper love" he reassures even before I ask the question. I smile thankfully at him. "Good, I was starting to get worried" I explain glaring at Alec who was laughing his brains out. "Come love, we have decorating to plan" Demetri says obviously trying to calm me down so I don't kill Alec. I nod running vamp speed back to the castle. When I reach the gates the sun streams down and hits my skin causing an array of sparkles to hit the ground. I can't help the giggle of excitement that escaped my mouth. I sparkle!

**Authors Note**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GOOD. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY STORIES! **

**Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

"Wow, this is amazing" Heidi gasps from behind me. I spin around and take a bow. "Why thank you" I say giggling and she laughs with me. "Well, I think I contributed a lot" Alec whines entering the room with Demetri and Jane either side of him. "Yeah" I say sarcastically and he pouts at me. I roll my eyes and jump into Demetri's arms placing butterfly kisses on his face. He captured my lips in his and I kissed him happily. "COUGH COUGH" Felix says appearing out of nowhere. I pull away from Demetri and glare at Felix. "When do we expect them?" I question Heidi. "Oh umm, 2 hours?" she says but it came out more like a question. I sigh heavily. Only 2 hours left of freedom before our 'guests' come. Aro invited them to stay at the castle for 1 week, much to my dismay but I didn't argue as I am trying to gain back his trust.

"Well Bella, Demetri, Alec I must say I am impressed" Caius states as he enters the large room with his brothers beside him. "I am glad it has met your standards Caius" I say sincerely and he smiles at me slightly. Caius and I have a very odd relationship but a relationship none the less. We have a bond that is one of siblings and yet he is more like an uncle to me…weird but we get along great so I am not complaining. "Ladies, gentlemen why don't you go and prepare yourselves for our guests, you do not have much time left" Aro suggests smiling and I oblige immediately. "Dem, what ya wearing?" I ask once we reach our room. He disappears for 10 seconds and comes back with a tux on. I whistle low at him and he chuckles. "Your turn" he says gesturing for me to enter the closet.

I find a baby blue silk dress that was tight at the top but flowed after it reached my hips. It ended above my knee so I paired it with a pair of dainty black heels. I slipped in my black head band and applied light make up. I appear in front of Demetri 20 minutes after he sent me into the closet and he sighs in relief when he see's me. "THANK ALL THAT IS HOLY!" He exclaims surprising me yet again. "You look gorgeous" he adds running up to me wrapping his arms around me. He leaned in to kiss me but I put my finger to his lips and leaned in so our lips were merely millimeters apart. "Don't mess up the make-up" I whisper before sprinting from the room, giggling like mad when I hear Demetri growl.

"**VOLTURI!" **Aro's booming voice filled the castle, immediately all the guard ran towards the main 'ball-room' as Aro calls it. The sight before me made my blood run cold. Why in the hell would 'The Cullen's' try and attack my real family? "Aro" I ask with a raised eyebrow. All heads snapped towards me at the same time making me jump back slightly, much to the entertainment of Felix and Jane may I add. "Bella?" Alice whispers staring at me. I narrow my eyes at her dramatically. "Oh, why hello Alice" I say walking to stand between my brothers who relaxed out of their crouches, unlike the Cullen's. "May I ask a question?" I ask looking at my former family who were all staring at me in awe. "Of course" Carlisle speaks up suddenly and I nod indifferently. "Why in the hell were you attacking my family?"

"Y-your f-family?" Rosalie stutters in disbelief. "Yes m-my f-family" I mock causing Jane and Heidi to giggle. Rosalie glares daggers at me while I scan 'The Cullen's'. "Why so early, my dear…friends?" Aro asks glaring at Carlisle slightly. "We smelt Bella when we got close to the castle" Edward answers boldly. He turns to me, looking at me somewhat expectantly. "What?" I snap at him moodily. We didn't have time for all these dramatics. All the others will be arriving in 20 minutes. "Love, what are you doing here?" he asks confused. Before I could even build up a growl in my chest a loud snarl filled the air. It happened so fast I'm not even sure it did happen. The only proof I had, is that Demetri was holding Edward by the neck against the sturdy castle wall all of a sudden.

"Call her love one more time and I kill you" He seethes out, venom pouring from the corners of his mouth. Edward nods glaring at Demetri which just so happened to piss me off. I sent him a crippling amour of pain just as Demetri dropped him. He screamed out in pain and I giggled like a mad woman. "Jane! Please stop!" Esme pleaded and Jane laughed. "It is not me that is sending him the pain, Esme" Jane explains looking pointedly at me. "Bella?" Emmett whispers causing the wave of pain to cease. My eyes snap to meet his and we just stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. "Emmett"

**TADA! HOPE YOU LIKE IT :- )**


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Looking into the caring eyes of Emmett almost made me run into his arms and sob like a child, almost being the key word there. It was only when I realized that Emmett leaving me hurt almost as much as when Edward left that I realized he wasn't worth it, Emmett was like my guardian angel…but he made the mistake of leaving me…he is nothing to me anymore. "Emmett" I state again, this time glaring hardly at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze and I smirk inwardly. I was just about to send a flow of pain to him when a high-pitched whiny voice came from the hall-way. "Oh, this castle is sooo out of date" echoed through the room and I shift my glare to the door. "You know they can hear you right Tanya?" Another female voice stated and I could almost hear her eyes roll. The huge doors swing open and a coven of 5 waltz in.

I look over the coven skeptically; form what I remember what I can tell; their alliances would lye with the Cullen's if a fight broke out. One of the men was staring at me intently before his eyes widen noticeably and he pulls one of the females behind him…his mate would be my guess. "Ahhh, Kate, Irena, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett how nice of you to join us" Aro exclaims sounding relieved. "It was our honor" The whiny female says blinking innocently. I scoff and roll my eyes at her. "Isabella" Aro snaps at me. I am tempted to glare at him but I push all the negative feelings down and lower my head in defeat. I could tell everyone around the room was shocked at me giving in to orders so easily but if this is what I have to do to earn Aro's trust…It shall be done. Even Aro himself obviously wasn't ready for my reaction because he was gaping at me when I looked up at him. I smile reassuringly at him and he motions me to stand next to him, offering me his hand to take.

"Bella, this is the Denali coven, Denali coven this is our Bella" Aro says politely before pointing out who was who. "It is a pleasure to meet the lady who has stolen Demetri's heart" Eleazar say kissing the back of my hand and I decide straight away I like this man. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine" I state smiling in a friendly fashion at him. He nods before I move on to the other coven members. They all seem like great vampires and it was all going well until I met Tanya. "Isabella" She hisses in a mocking tone and I narrow my eyes at her. "Bitch" I spit back and she looked honestly offended…it was rather amusing actually. "How dare you!" she exclaims before lifting her hand and swiping it across my face. I was shocked…just, shocked. I couldn't even move...the bitch just SLAPPED me! A snarl of protest filled the silent room and before her coven could even think about defending her she was pinned against the wall with a VERY pissed Demetri snarling in her face. Second time in 10 minutes he has done that.

"Touch MY mate one more time and I will shove your head up your ass" he hissed, obviously outraged that that THING touched me. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at Demetri's threat…it would be a funny sight after all. All eyes were on me and I couldn't help it when my giggles turned into full blown laughing. I was laughing so hard in fact I fell to the floor clutching my sides. "Jasper!" I heard Esme snap quietly and that made me laugh harder, she thought it was Jasper. "I'm not doing anything" Jasper says confusion coloring his tone. "This…is so…FUNNY!" I gasp out between my laughing fits. "What is so funny?" Jane asks cautiously. I point to the entrance of the room and all eyes were on the door where about 50 shocked vampires stood looking like they all just crapped a brick. I was soon joined by Jane, Felix and Demetri in my laughing fit while all the other vampires in the room just looked…embarrassed.

"W-welcome" Aro stuttered only causing my laughter to increase. "Isabella please" Aro says looking at me pleadingly and I nod containing my laughter…just. Demetri wrapped his arms around my waist, his chest vibrating from his silent laughter. I turn in his arms and nuzzle his neck while I giggle into soft skin. He kisses my neck trying to calm me down. He pulls my face back and kisses my passionately which I respond to immediately. My laughing fit was long forgotten by the time we pulled away from each other. Only then did I realize all eyes were on Demetri and I. I smile innocently at them and gesture to the cups of blood a table in the corner of the room. "Enjoy!" I suggest sheepishly.

The vampires slowly made their way to the…refreshment table and began to mingle to one another, much to my relief. "Isabella?" A voice sounded from behind me and I whipped my head around to face Eleazar. "Hey" I say casually, smiling happily at him. He returns the gesture before his face turns serious again. "Bella, are you aware of the power of your…gifts?" he asks looking at me carefully. I was mildly confused at his random question but answered never the less. "I am somewhat aware of them yes, why?" I question curiously. "Your gift is the most powerful I have ever seen" he explains and the whole room falls silent upon hearing this. "Better stay on my good side then" I joke winking at him before walking over to stand by Demetri's side. "I like that man" I state gesturing my thumb towards Eleazar. "Not to much I hope, I might have to kill him otherwise" Demetri says half seriously causing me to giggle and kiss his cheek. The 'party' was going really well, I had pretty much forgotten the dramatics of the morning and was exhausted by the time Demetri and I headed to bed.

"1 week their staying here" Demetri states pulling me into his side as we relax on the huge king-size bed in the middle of our room. "1 week" I sigh closing my eyes, attempting to find the sleep that will never come. Even though I try to relax it just doesn't seem to work…knowing I'm in the same home as THEM isn't helping my stress levels. "Dem?" I ask looking into his vibrant red eyes. "Yes my love?" he replies kissing my temple lightly. "Sing to me?" I ask randomly. He seemed taken aback before he smiles softly and nods. "_The daughter's father watches, quietly we assume. He's no longer with us but he left this dusty room. In your name and it's an honor, it's a shame but it's your honor. Take it on your shoulders until you can find another_" He sang softly and I could feel my eyelids droop. It was a good feeling and I found myself wishing I could fall to sleep to Demetri's voice every night. "_That's enough for now; he should've never left you broken. He should've held you, thing's your father never could do. That's enough for now; he would've never left you broken. He would've held you; things your father never told you_" he continued quietly in a voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel. Before I even knew what was happening I drifted in to a comforting darkness.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Song was Enough For Now by The Fray.**

**Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I woke with a loud yawn and I rolled on my side to come face to face with a shocked looking Demetri. I don't know what got him so shocked…I just had the best sleep in my life. Wait… "OH MY GOD!" I yell jumping up form the bed in shock. I just stare into Demetri's eyes while I try to work out what just happened. "WHAT!" An alarmed Aro shouts bursting into our room. "What happened?" he asks again, getting more worried by the second. "I-I…umm, what the hell just happened?" I stutter looking at Demetri for answers. He is as still as a statue just staring at me and I'm pretty sure that if a vampire could go into shock, Demetri would be experiencing it first hand right now. A loud growl erupted from Aro who was glaring at Demetri. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Aro shouts charging for Demetri. A loud crash sounded throughout the castle and before I could even react to what had just happened Marcus had grabbed me from behind in a comforting hug.

"B-Bella?" Aro stutters turning to me, letting Demetri fall to the floor. "I slept" I announce to everyone who was currently examining the scene around them. "What?" Felix asks in disbelief. "Last night, I wished I could fall asleep to Demetri's voice every night and …I fell asleep" I explain unsure of the words flowing from my mouth. The whole castle fell into an eerie silence…fantastic, a whole castle of shocked vampires. "Eleazar!" Caius booms suddenly from behind me. Not even a whole second passed before Eleazar was standing before us, his eyes glued to the floor. "Care to explain?" Marcus questions letting me slip out of his hug so I could go to Demetri, who may I add finally decided to join us in the real world. "Well, I assumed you knew the extent of her…talents" he explains and Caius gestures for him to continue while everyone in the room listens intently…hell, I bet everyone in the castle was listening intently. "It is true that 'pain' is Bella's main area of…expertise, but she is talented in other area's as well" Eleazar states calmly. "What else is there?" Jane asks suddenly from the door way. "Bella" Eleazar addresses me and I nod in recognition. "Wish that you had a puppy dog named…Bernie" he suggest with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone chuckled at the random suggestion but I shrug and do as I am told anyway. I close my eyes and concentrate on a cute little white Maltese dog with an orange collar with the word Bernie spelled out in diamonds around its neck. "Oh my" Heidi gasps randomly causing my eyes to snap open. I expect all eyes to be on me but instead every vampire's attention in the room was on the floor below my feet. I quickly catch their drift and move my gaze to the floor as well. I stumble back a bit and bump into Demetri's chest. "Bernie?" I ask incredulous. The little white dog yaps in response and I giggle. "I have a pet!" I exclaim picking up the adorable creature. Everyone was eyeing me in surprise. "What! I am not a completely heartless creature…gosh" I roll my eyes at their assumption that I was going to eat the poor dog. "Anyone else want a pet?" I ask in amusement. "Ohh! I want a kitten!" Felix booms jumping up and down like a little kid.

I nod and imagine a huge white and black striped Siberian Tiger sitting beside Felix. A childish squeal filled the castle and I opened my eyes to find Felix hugging his new…kitten. "I will name it…DUFF MAN!" he yells picking up the tiger and running from the room. "If that thing attempts to kill me…it's your fault" Jane says to me with a smile on her face as she follows behind Felix. "Amazing!" Aro exclaims after at least 2 minutes of silence. "She definitely is" An irritating voice comes from the front door and a loud snarl escapes my lips. "Are you an idiot or what?" Chelsea asks incredulous as she glares at the new comers. "What do you want?" I hiss at them menacingly. "Well you see, we heard all the commotion and assumed something big happened so we thought we would check it out" Alice explains looking at the floor. Edward nods his agreement and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well you've seen, now go away" I growl, grabbing Demetri's hand. His touch soothes me a bit but unfortunately for Edward and Alice not enough. When neither of them show any signs of moving I snarl and send a large dose of immense pain to them before jumping out the castle window with Demetri close on my tail. "I'm hungry" I growl out in frustration. Demetri nods and follows me into town where all the unexpecting people wonder around, going about their daily lives. I spot a group of men smoking some sort of illegal crap and I walk up to them, swaying my hips suggestively. I am not in the mood for playing with my food so I lure them deeper into the alley way and snap all their necks in 1 second flat. I was half-way through the third guy when I felt someone's presence behind me. I spin around and attempt to send crippling waves of pain but I fell some sort of resistance pushing my power away from the intruder. "We have some business to attend to"


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't Own Twilight

**BPOV**

"We have some business to attend to" A fake blond vampire hisses at me, like I was some disobedient pet. I growl in warning at her but it doesn't seem to have any affect because a taunting smirk crosses her face. She stalks forward, completely dodging all the waves of pain I was sending her frantically. I would have wished for something but I was completely at a loss of things to choose. As quick as lightening she had me by the neck and smashed up against the brick wall of the dark ally. "We can do this the hard way…or the really hard way" she says looking me up and down. I choke back the urge to laugh at this girl; obviously she is the first ever stupid vampire. "Isn't there usually an easy option?" I ask raising one of my eyebrows while trying fruitlessly to break free from her iron grip. "Not with me there isn't" she states loosening her grip on my neck slightly.

Before my vampire eyes could catch up, the dark ally had turned into patch of forest. All that was around me where tree's and to be honest…I was freaking out. Who was this psychopath vampire with super strength and speed? She drops me to the forest floor where I land on a bug. I mentally apologize to the squished insect even though I know it wouldn't help. While I was thinking about animals I began to wonder how my new puppy was going. I hope at least Demetri would take care of him for me. My thoughts flow to Demetri, the love of my very messed up life. I don't know where he was when the 'dumb blonde' attacked but I hope he got home safe…I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts by a loud crashing noise.

I glare up at the fake blonde, who may I inform you just SLAPPED me! How dare she. "Who in the hell are you?" I snarl at her from my place on the floor…where the bug still lies may I add. "Your worst dream" she replies, obviously thinking she was really smart because of that comeback…that didn't even make sense. "Righttttt….Do you have a name?" I ask, hoping she would tell me, for future references, that is if I don't kill her today. "Opal Cullen" she spits at me and my eyes widen in disbelief. "Cullen?" I ask making sure I heard right. She opens her mouth, most likely about to lay another pay-out that doesn't make sense on me. I image something like, "Yes I says Cullen. Stupid is you are", or at least something along those wonky lines.

"Yes Cullen" A male voice says from the tree line. I growl when the 'almighty' Cullen clan waltz through the trees like some freakin' gods. About 2 seconds later the whole clan where standing in front of me staring at me like they expected I would bow down to them or something. I mean sure, I am already on the ground but I am just trying to save Henri the embarrassment of everyone seeing his guts…and yes I named the bug I accidentally killed, it was the least I could do for the poor thing. "Surprised Bella?" Edward asks in a mocking tone. I shrug, honestly not really caring. "How did you even get out of the castle?" I ask wondering what Aro was thinking when they let these leaches out in the open. "We brought a distraction" Alice chimes in clinging to Jaspers arm like it was a freaking life line. Whimp. I sigh dramatically. "What distraction might that be?" I question raising my eyebrows in a curious manor.

"The Wolves" Rosalie butts in before Alice could. Immediately Rosalie is on the floor writhing in pain. Emmett had me by the neck against a tree in a matter of milliseconds. It really didn't effect me as much as he seemed to think it would. "Either you stop touching me or I will stop her pain…permanently" I threaten glaring at Emmett while still sending the pain towards Rosalie. I took him a while before he actually understood what I was implying. He dropped me to the ground, straight back on poor, poor Henri. Dammit. "What do you want?" I ask after a good 5 minutes of silence. I had a plan but I need to get rid of the Cullen's latest addition. With that in mind I set my glare on '_Opal_'. Cue Cringe here. " Honestly…we want you dead" Esme adds suddenly and I flip her off. She looked peeved and I inwardly did my happy dance. The faster I can deal with these try-hards the faster I can get back to my real family.

I focus all my rage on her but it still didn't seem to effect her and I was frustrated as all hell. A brilliant idea popped into my mind after my many failed attempts at burning her from the inside out. I close my eyes wishing a huge ball of fire would squish _Opal _and the burn her slowly and painfully. A blood curling scream filled the deserted forest and I smile sadistically. I snap my eyes open when I hear Eddie's roar of rage. I completely ignore the death glare he was sending me and shifted my gaze at my work of art. Hahaha, one down 7 to go. "Who's next?"


	13. Chapter 13

I Don't Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

It's moments like this I wish I carried a camera around. In fact, from now on, that is exactly what I will do. I finally decided to pick myself up of the floor so I can be eye-to-eye with the Cullen's when I kill them. I figured I had time to spare so I quickly whipped my body around to bury Henri. Poor little fellow. I turned to face the Cullen's who where either staring at me in shock or growling at me *cough-Edward-cough*. "So?" I ask raising an eyebrow when I realized no one even attempted to answer my question. Rude. "Ok, I guess I will pick" I shrug nonchalantly. I meet eyes with all the Cullen's. They all deserve death as much as each other but it will make it more painful for them if they have to watch their family dieing one-by-one.

It almost seemed wrong killing Carlisle first…so I didn't. No, instead I went for the B*tch he calls a wife. By the look on Esme's face I could tell she didn't expect me to have the upper hand in this situation…but I did. I smile sadistically at her, completely ignoring the pleads from Carlisle. I was just about to send out the pain when an awesome idea hit me like a ton of bricks, quite literally. I closed my eyes and imagined all the Cullen's trapped in clear shields, so that they couldn't move…they just had to stand and watch their beloved mother burn from the inside out.

I released Esme from her little bubble and cackled like a mad woman when the other Cullen's tried to come to her aid. I send Esme flying into the air and keeping her there, studying her carefully. "Want me dead, ay Esme?" I taunt sending waves of pain towards her and smiling hugely when she cries out in pain. "Well guess what?" I ask stalking towards her like the predator I am. "I want you dead" I snarl at her. I was quickly getting bored of her wails and feeble attempts at asking for forgiveness, so I had her in a pile of ashes in a matter of milliseconds. Carlisle's snarl of anger made me look at him. He looked just about ready to self combust. I swear I could see a vain popping out of his head…which is saying something seeing as I am pretty sure that is impossible.

"Your time will come soon enough Carlisle" I say chuckling when he tries to move, for a vampire he is acting like an idiot…If he couldn't move the first time he tried, obviously he isn't going to be able to the second time…Gosh. I shift my gaze to the Pixie vamp. Ugh, I don't know why I even liked her. She is obviously wearing make-up…Come on! We're vampires for goodness sake! I lift her bubble from her and she collapses to the ground. "Ahhh, Alice…it is really a shame it had to end this way" I sigh dramatically. "You're gonna be alone when you go back you know" Alice snarls at me and I narrow my eyes at her. "Why might that be?" I ask curiously while keeping my glare in place. "The wolf pack has grown since we left you Bella…23 members now if I remember correctly" she answers smiling at me smugly…it was then I decided I needed to get home. I set all the Cullen's alight, except one. I had a special plan for him.

Edward was dry sobbing like a child when I let his bubble disappear from around him. "Hurry up and do it!" he screams at me like and emotional teenage girl. I chuckle at him and close my eyes. I make a wish and in the back of my mind I was hoping I was powerful enough to do this. It took 5 solid seconds before the sound of a beating heart and blood flowing through veins, filled my ears. I snap my eyes open to find Edward staring at me wide eyes. He cautiously reaches one of his hands up to his face to wipe the salty tears away from his eyes. He gasps when he realizes what I had just done to him. "You ripped my heart out once Edward…I think it's my turn now, don't you?" I question stalking towards him.

I was thinking about plunging my hand into his chest and actually ripping his heart out but decided against it seeing as I really didn't want to have guts all over my hand. Instead I just backed him up against a tree and sunk my teeth into his neck letting the warm liquid run down my throat. It actually didn't even taste that good. His blood seemed to be too old for my liking…in fact it tasted like moth balls smell. I shudder at the disgusting flavor but keep drinking none the less. When he was completely dry, I set him alight and added his ashes to the pile of the other Cullen's. I kick the pile and the ashes fly into the sky while I laugh sadistically. The sound of a distant manly cry of pain got my attention and my head snapped toward my home…Demetri.


	14. Chapter 14

I Don't Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

_Demetri. Demetri. Demetri. Demetri. Demetri. _I was chanting his name in my head as I sped through the thick mass of forest in the middle of frickin nowhere. I may be a vampire but even I am getting lost. A very distant little speck of a castle is what made me run faster. I am almost home and nothing will stop me now. I push myself to run faster and faster until I reached the walls of my home. I ran in the direction of the throne room, sprinting through corridors, not even stopping when a door was in the way…I just ran straight through them. The sickening sound of invincible skin cracking only made me run that little bit faster.

The sight before me when I ran through the throne room doors (literally) was horrifying. Not only was the love of my life on his knee's with a giant dog biting into his shoulder but all my family where in similar positions. "Enough!" I shout at the struggling vampires and the cocky dogs. All eyes were on me, whether they be vibrant red or muddy brown. I snarl as the dog that had Demetri bit down a bit harder on his shoulder. "Bite any harder mutt and I will shove your head up your-". "Isabella!" Aro managed to choke out through the pain he was feeling. Why he was worried about my language now of all times I will never know.

One of the over sized dogs waltzed up to me and looked me up and down, as if he were sizing me up. "Get your over-sized ugly eyes of me mutt" I growl at him and he whines before sitting on his back legs. A howl of pain filled the air just as the ripping of skin filled the air. My eyes snap to the wolf that had MY Demetri in its hold and a murderous growl erupted from my throat when I saw Demetri on the floor…missing an arm. No more chances for that mutt. He was dead in a matter of seconds with out me moving an inch. Confused and pained howls filled the castle walls. "If one more of you mutts move, your next" I hiss at the large puppies. Before any of the pups could comprehend I had fetched Demetri's arm and reattached it. "I want to speak to the…leader of you pups" I request and a familiar large russet wolf stepped forward with a midnight black wolf and a silver wolf flanking him.

I turned around as he changed back to human form, as did the two flanking him. "Bella?" He asks in a shaky voice. Ahhh, the sound of sweet fear. I whip my head around to face the boy who broke what was left of my heart. "Jac- Mutt" I correct myself. A large frown crosses over his face and he looks to the floor. "Why in the hell are you here mutt, with the Cullen's of all vampires!" I yell at him, completely frustrated with the whole situation. "We came as a distraction" Embry mumbles fiddling with his fingers. I narrow my eyes at my former brother. "A distraction from what Embry" I address him sharply. A small sadistic smile crosses my face when he whimpers. "We don't know Bella, Pixie said that is we didn't help her, LaPush would suffer" He explains and I sigh.

"Release my family" I order. Jacob looked uncertain but when I raised an eyebrow, daring him to disobey, he nods slightly and all the mutts drop their hold on my family. One by one they get of the floor and glide gracefully towards me. Surprisingly enough everyone stood behind me, even Aro. "Make your dogs shift back to human form please…I would like to meet them" I ask looking at all the werewolves around the room. Most of them looked scared, except one and I was eager to meet him. I once again turned my head when they shifted back and I noticed Demetri standing behind me. I smile at him hugely and take his hand in mine, practically purring at the contact.

"Done princess!" one of the wolves shouts and I swing my head in his direction. I tighten my hold on Demetri's hand and drag him with me as I stalk towards the boy. A hard chest was suddenly in front of me and I hiss at him. "I can't let you hurt my family anymore than you already have Bella" Jacob says acting all high and mighty. "I just want to meet the kid Jacob, I would dream of hurting YOUR FAMILY" I snarl the last part and he quickly side steps out of my way.

The boy was kinda cute. Dark brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. "What's your name handsome?" I ask and I could feel Demetri's chest rumble out of jealousy. I roll my eyes at him and turn my attention back to the boy. "Parker ma'am" he says tipping his imaginary hat. I can't help but giggle at the confidence this boy displayed. "How old are you honey?" I ask and a tiny REAL smile crossed my lips when he blushed. "14 next month" he explains looking at the floor in embarrassment. I liked this kid already; I haven't smiled genuinely in a while. "Stop messing around Bella, what's gonna happen to us?" A voice that I hoped I would never hear again shrieked suddenly.


	15. Chapter 15

I Don't Own Twilight

**BPOV**

"Stop messing around Bella, what's gonna happen to us?" A voice that I hoped I would never hear again shrieked suddenly. I slowly take my eyes away from the only wolf I liked in the room to glare at the dog that dared to interrupt me. I stalk towards her slowly narrowing my eyes when she crossed her arms over her chest. "Leah, it's been a while" I growl, trying in vain to keep my cool. She glared at me before stepping forward and slapping me with a force that would have taken my head clean off if I was human…but there in lies the problem, I am not human anymore, just completely pissed off. "That's for killing my best friend" She hisses at me acting all high and mighty.

"And who was that Leah?" I ask crouching down into a fighting stance. "Her name was Isabel" she says smirking. A warning growl echo's from my chest but she continues anyway. "She was lovely, the best friend I have EVER had" she says emphasizing the word 'ever'. "Leah" Seth says warningly but Leah doesn't listen…mistake number one. "I told her everything, she was like the sister I NEVER had" she continues. "LEAH!" Seth yells stalking towards Leah in what was probably supposed to be subtle steps. I send Seth flying into the castle wall while I get right in Leah's face. "You're dead" I hiss before I end her poor excuse of an existence. "NO!" Seth yells crumpling to the floor, sobs racking through his body. "Bella, what the hell!" Jacob shouts going over to comfort Seth. The whole pack seemed to be grieving her death, all except one.

"Parker?" I question turning to look at the boy that had taken my interest. "Yes?" He asks raising his eyes form the floor to look deeply into mine. "No grieving?" I ask pointing to the pile of ash that not only 1 minute ago was Leah. "Never liked the bitch" he scoffs, rolling his eyes when Jacob snarled at him. I giggled at the boy's peculiar behavior. "Enough Parker!" Paul growls from somewhere in the room. "What! It's true" he mumbles the last part even though everyone in the room heard him loud and clear. The whole pack turned towards the boy who had apparently offended them. Stalking towards him like HE was the evil one while snarling. Parker looked shocked that his own family would turn on him that quickly and I knew exactly what he was feeling.

I narrow my eyes at Jacob as I go and take a protective stance in front of my wolf, followed closely by Demetri who also stood in front of him protectively. Their tough act falters slightly when my WHOLE family came and surrounded the boy. "Make your move Jacob" I hiss at him menacingly. "Bella…" he trails off quietly. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I can kill your whole family Jacob, in a blink of an eye I can make you feel alone in the world, just like you did to me" I say never moving from my spot in front of Parker. Demetri's hand slipped into mine as a sign of comfort and I smiled mentally. "Parker?" Jared says obviously expecting the boy to join them. I move slightly to the side so he can leave if he chose. I felt him move beside me and I couldn't help the huge grin that broke out on my face when I felt a big hot hand slide into my spare one.

"I don't belong with you" Parker spits at Jacob frowning. "I never felt like I belonged with you, and let's face it the only one who tried to make me comfortable was Embry" he says sadly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. A strike of anger and hatred ran through me when I saw how broken my wolf was. A loud threatening snarl sounded through the room and all eyes were on me. Before anyone knew what was happening Jacob was in the air dangling like a rag doll. "Bella?" I heard faintly behind me but I couldn't register who the voice belonged to through my hatred. "I will kill you Jacob Black" I hiss glaring at his limp body. "Why?" he asks stupidly. Idiot. "Simply because you hurt MY wolf!" I growl sending large ripples of pain into him. "BELLA!" Parker's voice broke me out of my trance. The sound of a large body hitting concrete floor filled the room but I ignored it. "Please don't waste your time with them" He says taking his hand in mine soothingly. I expected Demetri to growl or snarl or something but it never came. I looked to him and found him talking to Marcus.

"…the bond between them is one of mother to son" I hear Marcus explain and I smile. I turn to the pack of wolves who are just staring at Parker like he has lost his last marble. "Go" I say staring at Embry. He didn't deserve any of this. "Bu-". "GO!" I yell pointing to the door and I laugh when they scurry out in less that 20 seconds. "Thank you" Parker says smiling the cutest dimpled smile I had ever seen in my life. "No problem baby" I say pulling him into a motherly hug. "Ill show you your room!" I exclaim completely thrilled at the idea of having him stay with me. He nods grinning like a fool and I take his hand in mine. Just as we were about to exit 'the ball room'…or what was left of it, a sudden though hit me. "Aro?" I call to him gaining his attention. "Yes Isabella?" he questions smiling softly at mine and parkers connected hands. "Where have our party guests gone?"

**A/N **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I REALISED JUST NOW THAT I MADE THE FIRST WOLF KILLED A GIRL IN THIS CHAPTER AND A GUY IN THE LAST ONE…MY APOLOGISE FOR THE MISTAKE BUT IT WAS MEANT TO BE A GIRL. **

**~~REVIEWWWW~~**

**THANKS **


	16. Chapter 16

I Don't Own Twilight.

**A/N**

**Heyy, I want to thank 'Morphing Moons' for the awesome idea for a character! THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV**

After a minute of awkward silence I raise my eyebrow at Aro. "Well?" I question with my hands on my hips. I hear Parker chuckle lowly at my actions but I shrug it off. Aro open his mouth to answer but the light sound of feet hitting castle floor alerted everyone's attention. All eyes were on the entrance to the 'ball room' and what we saw was not expected. "Did I miss anything?" A petite little girl asks, her angelic voice ringing out across the room. She looked no older than 13 and all her features where pixie-like but not to the extent of …Alice. "Uh…umm" Aro stumbles looking for the right words to greet this mystery girl with.

"No" I answer shrugging nonchalantly. "What's your name?" The girl looked around the destroyed ball room and open her mouth to say something but decided against it, snapping her mouth closed. "Adritiana" she say quietly continuing with her examinations of the room. When she reached me her eyes got a distant look in them. I was about to say something but I soon realized it wasn't me she was staring at. I followed her line of sight and met the love-struck face of my baby wolf. I smiled a small smile at the connection that was going to form between the two. Not only will I have a baby wolf, I will also have a baby vampire…human…thing. With that thought I decided to vocalize my confused thoughts. "Adritiana…what are you?" I question effectively snapping her out of her little staring contest with Parker.

Her eyes narrowed on me for a while before a slight smile crossed her face. "Half-breed I guess" she shrugs walking forward. "H-half breed" Caius mutters looking bewildered. "Amazing" Aro mumbles to himself fiddling with his hand excitedly. A worried look crossed Adritiana's face before she spoke timidly. "I-I hope you don't mind me coming today, I found the invitation in my…friends house" she says looking at us hopefully. "Not at all!" Parker yells randomly, speaking for the first time since he laid eyes on her. Her eyes once again met his as she let out a little giggle.

She moved slightly to the side so she was standing directly in front of Parker. Slowly her petite hand rose up and rested on the side of his face and when he leaned into her touch I was just about ready to break out into dance. "Marvelous" Marcus whispered obviously bewildered by something. I raised my eyebrow in question at him and he answered my unspoken question. "Their bond is magnificent" he states moving closer to the couple who hadn't moved an inch since Marcus started speaking. "How so?" I ask curiosity covering my tone. "It is the strength of a mated vampire couple that have been together for centuries already and they have only just met" My eyes widened at this new information. Their bond must be amazing. I decided then that Adritiana would be staying with us as my daughter.

Demetri waltzed up behind me grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek affectionately. I smiled and leaned into his side while I continued gazing at MY children. "I'll show you your room" I say suddenly causing both pairs of eyes to look at me. Parker nodded and took Adritiana's hand as I led them through the castle. "Thank you for letting me stay" Adritiana's timid voice floated to my ears like music. "It is really no problem honey" I say opening the door to their new room. "I hope you will be comfortable. If you have any trouble at all, talk to me" I request kissing both their cheeks and ushering them into the room. Demetri and I began strolling down the castle halls hand in hand. "I love you, you know that right?" I say randomly causing Demetri to stop. "And I love you my Bella" He replied with a cute grin on his face. He pulled me into a loving hug and planted a kiss on the top of my forehead.

Finally I feel as though my life really couldn't get any better. I have a beautiful mate, a loving family and I have a son and daughter of my own of whom I am sure to spoil rotten. Demetri led me back to the 'ball room' where everyone seemed to still be in shock about what had just occurred before their eyes. "Come on…we have a lot of cleaning to do" I instruct with an annoyed sigh. And so the clean up begins.

**A/N**

**I think I am going to end this story now but I am seriously thinking I should do a sequel in the pov's of Adritiana and Parker. What do ya think?**

**THANKS!**


End file.
